Restart Button Year 1
by Eric J. Dantes
Summary: Read the prologue, its a lot simpler than trying to explain the story in this little space, T but may go up upon request for lemons HP/HG/FD/TD/DG/GD/LL
1. Chapter 1

Not really a Harem but he does have multiple wives and no its not going to be a porn fanfic, this has a storyline, sex scenes are optional, upon majority request

* * *

><p>"Mr. Potter"<p>

"…"

"Mr. Potter!"

"…"

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. It seemed like an office of some sort. In front of him was…what was she? She was obviously a secretary but that wasn't what confused Harry, it was how she looked, she was stunningly beautiful and she seemed to glow, literally, and she had pointed ears.

"Mr. Potter please close your mouth, Leon will see you now," she said with a sly grin

"Uh, yea…wait what? Where am I?" Harry asked continuing to look around but nothing gave away where he was.

"He'll answer all your questions, I don't get paid enough to answer to answer your questions," she said, "actually I don't paid at all…," she murmured under her breath which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

_She doesn't get paid? Where the bloody hell am I? _Harry thought to himself as he went through the only door visible in the room. Once he had stepped through he took notice that there wasn't another door which had him question how they got in there in the first place. He turned back to the man, who also looked stunning, as he rose out of his seat behind the desk to claps his hand and shake Harry's.

"Ah Harry, it's nice to see you, well not really because you don't exactly come here by choice," said the man, "please sit, sit. Would you like some tea?"

Harry sat down, "uh yes…please?"

Suddenly a teapot appeared in the man hands and as he began to pour it onto his desk and teacup appeared to catch the tea, "there we go, Earl Grey, always my favorite and relaxes the body. Well for me at least for me," the man chuckled as he handed the tea to Harry, "ah almost forgot," he snapped his fingers and the tea suddenly lightened. Harry looked at the tea questioningly, "French vanilla creamer, I like the taste, try it."

Harry took a sip and was pleasantly surprised that it was actually quite delicious, as he settled into taking another sip the cup suddenly disappeared.

"Well enough of that," the man said as he returned to his side of the desk, and started to shuffle through files in his desk drawer, "Potter…potter…Pooooooooootter…'Poet'-er….Otter…farter….my brother…from another mother…and father…and grandmother….and grandfather and –"

"Can you please stop that!" Harry said as he got frustrated.

The man looked up, "Oops sorry about that got carried away, ok James, Lily, ah Harry Potter," the man pulled out a massive file and whistled, "that's a lot of paper work," the man said as he opened it and looked at the top paper, "Alright Mr. Potter, is it ok if I call you Harry?" not waiting for an answer he continued, "Harry, how do I put these delicately…your dead."

Harry stared at the man mouth wide open, "I'm dead? When, how, why?"

"When, just a few moments ago; how, you…," he looked at the paper, "you…oh wow that's a stupid way to die – no offense – you literally died taking a crap…just joking you were attack in your home; and as for why, you're Harry Potter, anybody who can kill you would get instant fame, though not the right kind mind you."

"So are you God or Death or…" Harry asked

"Oh dear me no, I forgot to present myself didn't I? My name is Leon and I'm something between a guardian angel, track angel, and an angel of death basically I keep you on your life track, including if you die or not, trust me most die because quite frankly they don't have a good enough reason to return, your parents had to die because their souls were literally ripped from their bodies and Tom Riddle burned their bodies so they couldn't return," Leon answered the question that lingered in Harry's eyes, "you however are a special case, you _have _to return and not just to your body but through time as well," Leon said

"Time?" was all Harry could get out

"Yes time, you see I accidently mixed up your file with Deans, your fellow Gryffindor, you weren't supposed to even love Ginny in the romantic sense, she looks like your mum first off and second she's your best mate's sister, which basically makes her your sister. Although for the matter, you were supposed to break off your ties to one Ronald Weasley by at the latest your second year, once again my mistake," Leon said as he began to flip through pages and pointing things out.

"Wait so who was I destined to be with?" Harry asked

"Oh you see that's a little more complicated than you think," Leon said as he flipped to a golden tab in the file, "lets see, Fleur Delacour," Harry was surprised by the answer but thought that that was as luck as he could possibly get , "Gabrielle Delacour, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Luna Lovegood and last put certainly not least Hermione Granger," Leon said looking up, "I didn't decide these Fate and Destiny did, devilish of them to pair you with them, good looking bunch the lot of them, beauties that any man would be luck to just get one of them and you got the best of the best," Leon said with a smile

"W-what, do I like, marry and divorce them in that order before settling with Hermione?" Harry asked; it was the only logical outcome for that many girls. He was surprised when Leon laughed.

"Ah Harry you are a funny one," Leon said, "you marry them all…and maintain all the marriages at the same time. Hermione becomes your first wife and becomes Lady Potter, then you marry Daphne she remains Lady Greengrass, you marry Fleur who becomes Lady Delacour, Tracy, Lady Peverall, Luna, Lady Lovegood and Gabrielle was the unexpected who you married at the same time with Fleur but she becomes Lady Black."

Harry stared at Leon, his face unreadable, "Ok well lets continue shall we? I want to get through this as fast as possible since we have to send you back, the only thing you will remember is the fact that Ron caused Hermione's pain and you love Hermione everything should fall into place after, besides I'll be keeping you on track this time, I mix up a file and then your whole life gets turned upside down jeez it was only on luck I figured it out before you faced tom or you would have died, so I'll be seeing you Harry, I might pop in from time to time, but don't worry its just to make sure everything is running smoothly, till we meet again Mr. Potter."

That was the last thing Harry heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Shouting, lots of shouting was what he heard. He looked around he found himself in the middle of the Great Hall with an unconscious Quirrell on the floor as students tried to get out of the Great Hall as quickly as possible. He followed in suite before he noticed that Hermione was nowhere in sight and remembered that she was crying in the bathroom because of what Ron had said earlier. Without a word he broke apart from the flow of students and made a dash for the girls' bathroom. He was down the hall when he heard the screaming. Harry burst forward with new found energy.<p>

When he entered the bathroom her found the troll standing the middle of it, swinging he club and smashing several stalls. Harry began to panic thinking that Hermione could be hurt or even worse dead when her screams came to a stop.

Without much thinking of the matter he pointed his wand at the troll and yelled "_Sectumsempra!"_ and watched as the head of the troll was severed from the trolls body and the body fell over with a loud thud. Harry stared at the body then his wand _Sectumsempra? When the bloody hell did I learn that spell? _before he suddenly realized the original reason for coming in here, "HERMIONE!" he called as he moved around the body and opened the only stall that wasn't destroyed. Relief flooded him as he saw the girl balled up the corner crying silently. Harry without a second thought dropped to his knees and pulled her into a hug, "oh thank Merlin you're ok," Harry murmured into her hair

Hermione returned the hug, grasping at Harry like her life depended on it and cried.

"Shh, its ok, its ok, I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you," Harry whispered into her ear. Suddenly they heard the door to the bathroom open and Harry was instantly on his feet his arm still around Hermione as she cried into his shoulder and the other wand pointed at the new intruders. He didn't even register that it was the Headmaster and several teachers at first because at this point Harry was about ready to put his life on the line for the girl.

"Put your wand down _Mr. Potter_," Snape sneered. Harry blinked and for the first time registered them as for who they were

"Sorry, kind of on edge," Harry said

"Yes well I can imagine why," Dumbledore said as he looked at the body of the troll and then the head, "what happened here, why aren't you two with your fellow housemates."

Hermione suddenly turned in Harry's arm but made no move to remove herself from his arm, "I can explain that Headmaster sir, you see I thought I could handle the troll myself, I read all about them you see and I thought I could control it," she lied

"That's not true," Harry said sternly, Hermione turned to him panicking, "Ronald Weasley made fun of her saying that nobody would want to or will be friends with her. She was upset and came to handle her emotions here; unfortunately the troll found her and began to attack her. I came just in time to kill it before it killed her," Harry said before turning to Hermione, "there's no need to lie just to protect Ron, what he said was wrong and almost got you killed."

"Yes well be that as it may be, may I as how you came to kill the troll?" the headmaster asked

"Um, I used a spell, I don't know where I know it from but it just came by instinct, I used Sectumsempra," Harry said.

Snape visible paled when he heard the spell, "Where did you read or learn this spell?" he asked in an almost whisper

"I don't know sir, it just came to me," Harry said. Snape held his eye contact for a moment before he turned away confused.

"Yes well, due to the circumstances, I will allow this to pass, I will be having a small chat with Ronald Weasley on his behavior, off to bed you two," McGonagall said as she ushered them out of the room.

"A great dueler that one, I can tell, he has the raw instincts and talent" Harry heard Flitwick say as he and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>The walked in silence, Harry's arm still holding Hermione close, who was blushing madly at being held by her new love, who had been nothing more than a crush before tonight. She suddenly stopped which caused Harry to stop and look at her questioningly.<p>

"Thank you for saving me Harry," she said while ducking her head and becoming very interested in her shoes.

"What else could I do but protect the girl I love," Harry said before he could stop himself. he blushed madly which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed as Hermione's head whipped up so fast that it was surprising that she didn't get whiplash.

"Y-you l-love me?" she stammered out her heart beating hard in her chest

Now it was Harry turn to duck his head before he calmed his nerves and summoned the Gryffindor courage that the hat had obviously seen in him, "Yes, I do, ever since I met you, I've liked you and it only took me until now to notice that I loved you and that it was Ron who was pulling me back. It was when he hurt you that he hurt me in a sense making me realize I love you," he said without a single stutter or hesitation. Hermione could have died happy at that moment hearing those words. It took them both a moment to realize that they were slowly getting closer to each other and they didn't bother to stop, they could feel each other's breath on their lips –

"Mr. Potter, miss Granger, why aren't you two in bed yet?' Ms. McGonagall said sternly, causing the pair to jump apart blushing madly, "come on, obviously I have to escort you two to bed, as you seem incapable of doing it yourselves," she said secretly smiling knowing that she had ruined a moment thoroughly and was just going with them so that it wouldn't be so awkward when they got to the common room. Once inside she watched them, making sure that they went to bed but caught it when Harry slipped Hermione a slip of paper but said nothing, after all there were no rules against it.

* * *

><p>Harry collapsed onto his bed, night finally taking a toll on him.<p>

"Harry mate, where were you?" he heard Ron say beside him. Harry suddenly became angered

"I went looking for Hermione, since she wasn't with us," Harry responded coldly

"Why would she be with us, shes not our friend and why did you look for her, she nothing but a bossy know-it-all," Ron asked oblivious to the cold tone Harry had used. When Harry didn't respond Ron assumed that he had agreed with him and gone to sleep so he did as well.

Harry however was fuming in his bed, angered at his former best mate

* * *

><p>Hermione quietly got into her bed unnoticed which wasn't a difficult task, seeing as none of the girls liked her. She carefully opened the slip of paper and read the quick and neat hand writing.<p>

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

Hermione stared at the paper for a moment smiling before she set it under pillow and fell asleep with a smile for the first time since she had arrived here at Hogwarts 2 months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Tell me what you think, took me a bit to finally come up with this, it was driving me bananas, so to help i went and made myself a banana split. Still nothing, it was like i went for a walk on the beach, just me and my uke, until of course ever girl in like a five mile radius bombarded me and started requesting songs and other random stuff. so i decided to take a dip real quick with them after they finally convince me to just go in in my briefs with them, by the way bad idea because they took my clothes and had to chase them down. after an exchange of numbers and a promise that i will return on Friday I went home back to the computer and Merlin behold after all of this...nothing. so i went to sleep and woke up in May 5th and realized, HEY ITS MY BIRTHDAY WOOOOOOT! After some fillet mignon, garlic mashed potatoes, grilled asparagus and really delicious pan cookie with ice cream, i came home to my laptop (with a new ipod touch, my old one cracked but i still use it) and wrote like a paragraph before i drew a blank again, so finally after going to the beach like i promised and a kiss from one of the cute/beautiful girls and i found that i finished this in like half an hour, so the message of this story to myself is, go the beach with uke, kiss girl and i will be able to write...yup that's totally the message :D

Harry awoke early the next morning deciding to go for a morning run, though for what reason he could not say. All he knew was that he needed to keep his physic up which only served to stop mid run and ask himself, as he looked at his body _what physic? _But as he asked himself that question, it kind of answered itself and returned to running.

Harry quickly ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower and was down in the Great Hall even before any of the boys were even awake. The hall had a few scattered early birds but for the most part was empty considering that it was Saturday. Harry however was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione sitting munching on some bacon as she read a book.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully as he sat down next to her and began to form his morning breakfast almost on automatic; a couple pieces of toast, a lot of fruit, a single egg, some oatmeal and a large mug of coffee. _Coffee? Since when do I drink coffee? _Harry asked himself as he suddenly stopped pouring the drink and pushed it away only to grab a large glass of orange juice instead.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said brightly

"So…did you read my note?" Harry asked nervously though was almost absolutely sure she would say yes, which is why her answer shocked him

"Yes I did, and my answer is no," she said

Harry's world was rapidly breaking apart, "Wha-wha…why?"

Hermione sighed and closed her book, "We don't really know each other that well, I mean apart from yesterday, we've only spoken at most three times," Hermione explained

"Oh…I see," Harry said, not trusting himself to say anything else

"But don't get me wrong, I…_feel_ the same why," Hermione said glancing around and blushing, "but I think we need to go on a couple dates before we decide to actually…become _that_," Hermione said obviously avoids words to avoid people overhearing the conversation.

"Oh…oh!" Harry suddenly getting what she was saying, "well how about a date then, today, now even," he said with a smile

Hermione blushed, "N-now? Where would we go?"

Harry smiled, "Let me eat breakfast and let me worry about that ok?" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, that thankfully nobody notice, causing Hermione to blush deeply. Harry quickly but in a mannerly order ate his breakfast and stood up, "Come on," he said holding out his hand

Hermione looked at the hand for a moment then Harry before nodding and taking his hand. Harry smiled and quickly pulled her out of her seat, shouldered her bag and almost dragged her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Harry, please slow down!" Hermione asked almost pleading<p>

Harry slowed down but only a bit, "Come on, we're almost there," Harry said excitedly pulled her up yet another staircase.

"And where is 'there' exactly?" Hermione asked

"You'll see," Harry said with a sly grin, "see we're here," Harry said as he came to a stop in front of a blank wall.

Hermione looked around, "Uh, Harry what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked

"Oh, stand here for a moment," Harry said as he started pacing in front of the blank wall muttering to himself

"Um, Harry, are you ok?" Hermione said getting a bit worried. Harry ignored her and continued to pace the wall when a door suddenly appeared, surprising Hermione, "how…how did that door get there?"

Harry smiled and took her hand and slowly lead her to the door, "It's called the Room of Requirement, few even know of its existence and the few that have entered it, even knows that they are even in it or what it does," Harry said with a smile, "come on, it's ready," Harry said as he opened the door.

Hermione looked in surprised to find what seemed like a relaxing lounging area with a single love seat, a coffee table that had a teapot and two cups resting on it, a tele, a fireplace with a roaring fire, and large bookshelves everywhere.

"How?" was all Hermione could get out

"I asked for the perfect room to take you for a date," Harry said as he pulled her into the room, closing the door behind him, and leading her to the loveseat where he pulled her into his lap, "so…what do you think?"

Hermione looked around the room for a minute before turning and looking at him with a smile, "I think…that you just earned the letter 'y' Mr. Potter."

"The letter Y?" Harry asked confused. Hermione just looked at him with a knowing smile. Harry thought for a moment before it suddenly hit him, "oh…anything I can do to earn the letters 'e' and 's'?"

Hermione smiled even more, "We'll see Mr. Potter, we'll see."

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't have had a better day, after spending the entire day with Hermione, she hadn't given him the other letters yet but told him to 'keep it up' and that was enough to encourage him. he was a bit disappointed when all Hermione would allow was a kiss on the cheek, saying that a kiss on the lips was an intimate gesture that shouldn't just be handed out like candy especially the first one, and he agreed with her. He lay in his bed smiling thinking about Hermione when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted, "Harry mate, where you been, I haven't seen you all day?"<p>

Harry looked over to see Ron on the edge of his bed looking at Harry, "I was…with someone," Harry said simply before looking back up at the draping of his four poster bed.

"Who were you with? I asked and nobody saw you all day, some _Slytherins _said that they saw you and Hermione walk out of the Great Hall early this morning and that you probably didn't want to be bothered, but that was probably just lying," Ron said

Curiosity took ahold of Harry wondering who out of all the Slytherins would so much as talk about him in a civil manner much less redirect anybody to give him privacy, "Uh, who exactly said that?"

Ron's face turned into a sneer worthy of Snape, "_Greengrass _and _Davis_," he said as if the names were less than a pile of sod.

_Greengrass and Davis…they're first years like me, I think I have them for potions, Daphne I think her name is and Tracey, hm…_Harry thought to himself quietly.

"So where were you mate?" Ron asked a little put off that Harry had yet to answer

"I was with Hermione," Harry said simply

"No seriously where were you?" Ron said smiling

"Why would I be joking, I hung out with Hermione all day," Harry said getting a bit irritated himself

"_Why?" _Ron asked as if he had said that he had spent the entire day sorting through owl dung.

"Because I wanted to, why else?" Harry responding, he was quickly losing his patience in the conversation

"But she's a freak! She –"

Ron wasn't able to finish as Harry's wand was now at his throat, Harry emerald eyes cold and piercing, he spoke so quietly that if they hadn't been alone, Ron wouldn't have heard what Harry said, "Never, _never_, call her that name. As of this moment Ron, you and I are no longer friends, I don't care if you apologize to me, to her, in front of Merlin himself, I will _never _be your friends ever again, _ever._ Don't talk to me, or Hermione unless it is absolutely necessary, and when I mean necessary, somebody's life better be in danger, if it's yours I won't give a rats ass," and with that Harry whipped his wand back into its place and walked out of the boy's dormitories, his cloak waving in such a manner that it would have made Snape proud.

Harry upon walking out of the dormitories he came to the realization that it was time for lights out, as he came face to face with the other first year boys, "Hey Harry where you going? it's time for bed," Seamus asked

Harry was a crossroad of life, he could either turn around and go back in the same way he came, embarrassment sure to follow as he had just made a dramatic exit, or risk getting in trouble if McGonagall decided to make a sweep of the common room in her rounds around the castle, "Um," Harry had to think quick on his feet, "Potions essay! I haven't finished it yet!" he said quickly before he realized that he in fact actually hadn't and knew that Snape would want it first thing Friday and between Quidditch, Hermione and everybody else's classes, he would probably crap out a piece of shite.

"Oh well see if Hermione can help you, she's also staying up finishing up the essay, surprised that didn't already have it finished," Seamus said with a clap on Harry's back and the rest of the boys stepped aside to allow Harry to pass before they entered the dormitories.

Harry made it to the bottom step of the dormitories and saw Hermione working on the essay in front of the fire. Harry smiled and leaned against the frame just taking content in watching her as she bit her lip and twirled some hair around her finger.

"Harry, are you going to just stand there and stare at me?" she asked suddenly not bothering to look up as she continued to write, "not that I mind as long as it's you but it's a bit distracting," she said with a slight blush and grin, only allowing her bright brown eyes to catch his emerald ones for a moment before returning to the essay

"Uh yea…I mean no," Harry said nervously

Hermione giggled, "What are you doing down here? Curfew is in effect, you know that right?"

"Yea well, I kinda can't go back up there without looking like an idiot," Harry said as he finally moved from the steps and sat down on the couch in a heap looking at the ceiling

"How so?" Hermione asked curious as to what he meant

Harry sighed, "Well to put it simply, Ronald Weasley was being…well Ronald Weasley. He said some things, stupid things obviously because this is Ron we're talking about. In the end he called you…a _name, _needless to say we are no longer friends," Harry concluded

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said

Harry looked at her, "No need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. To tell you the truth, he isn't exactly the greatest influence in the world. I mean before I met him, I was excited to come here and be with people like me, to learn, to actually have friends," Harry said before catching himself

Hermione looked at him curiously before moving over to sit next to him, "Friends?"

Harry 's head fell, he didn't want her to see his tears, he wanted to be strong for her, "I never had friends before, my cousin Dudley always use to scare everybody that even got near me by bullying them."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered before wrapping her arms around him, "I…," she took a deep breath, "I never had friends either, everyone always saw me as Ron sees me, just a, ugly, buck-tooth, bossy know-it-all," Hermione felt the tears falling before she even realized she was crying.

Harry looked up, his eyes full of tears as well, "They and Ron are wrong, you know that right? You a beautiful and smart girl," Harry said blushing, causing Hermione herself to blush deeply as well.

"Harry, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but," Hermione wiped some tears from her eyes taking a breather for a moment, "what's home like?"

Harry's eye filled with pain and he began to sob, Hermione immediately pulled him into a hug and allowed him to cry for what seemed like hours until finally stopped. When he finally had Hermione had shifted from a hugging position to having Harry's head in her lap as she stroked his hair. When she finally heard him stop she looked down at him and found him fast asleep, he had cried himself to sleep. During the entirety Hermione had been thinking what could have caused this kind of reaction? Her mind had raced at all the possibilities; finally she came to the only evident conclusion. His words about his cousin, his wire-y build as he relentless crying could only mean one thing, abuse, and not just the physical, but emotion and mental as well. Harry was broken, and Hermione determined that it was her job to fix him, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>REVIEW OR I WILL<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eat more cookies :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry can you _please_ get up, I can't feel my legs," Hermione said nudging Harry

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione who was smiling at him, "Oh I'm sorry, what time is it?" he asked as he removed his head from Hermione's lap and sat up

"Its near midnight, I didn't want to wake you but I'm tired and I was losing the feeling in my legs," Hermione said as she stretched her legs, "ah much better."

"I'm sorry for crying on you, that wasn't very manly or nice for the matter," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes

"Its ok, do you feel better?" Hermione asked eyeing him

"Yea, listen I have to finish Snape's essay as well, I doubt I'll do it over the week and I really want to pick up my grades, do you think you could help me out a bit? I skimmed the books and I finished our Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms books, I tried reading Potions and to tell you the truth it sounded really interesting but it was so complicated I figured I'd just ask the teacher to explain stuff for me but…well," Harry didn't need to finish the statement as Hermione already knew that Snape wasn't exactly fond of Harry and made it very apparent to everyone and Harry.

"Sure we can head up to the library tomorrow and do it together," she said with a smile, "one question though, if you've already read the DADA, Transfiguration and Charms book why aren't you doing better in those classes?"

Harry blushed at this point, "Well my aunt never liked it when I got better grades that my cousin and with the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing I really didn't want to draw attention to myself, I figured if I was just like everybody else they wouldn't be all celebrity crazed."

Hermione frowned, "Just because you don't like the attention, doesn't mean you should purposely scrub your grades and work performance, you're not helping anybody, especially yourself, by doing that. I understand that you don't want the uneeded attention but you must take yourself into account and realize that you have to do what's best for yourself and do the best you can otherwise you're only cheating yourself."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded in agreement, "Ron didn't help either, he's horrible at magic," he said more to himself

Hermione nodded in agreement, "What confuses me the most is that he's a pureblood and has multiple older brothers, a few who have already graduated, with all the schooling and books that he has, I would have thought he would have already read all the books up to fifth year at least," Hermione said, "anyways let's not talk about Ronald Weasley, he's not a very bright subject in either of our books," Harry nodded in agreement, "I was able to get the books for next year, I'm already finished with Transfiguration, so if you would like I can let you borrow it, I'm in the middle of Charms and I ordered the DADA book and it should be here soon so you can read that after I finish it. Do you already have your electives picked out for third year? I going to take Runes, A – "

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger may I ask why you two are up at this hour?" came a stern voice causing both Harry and Hermione to jump from the couch and turn to find Mrs. McGonagall looking at them sternly

"My fault professor, I came downstairs for help on my Potions essay but I fell asleep on Hermione, she just woke me up and we were discussing classes," Harry said quickly

"I know that Mr. Potter, I have been standing here for the last ten minutes," McGonagall said, "as much as I do encourage students to discuss the lessons here at Hogwarts, I do not believe that the middle of the night is not1 the ideal time to be talking about such matters. Please return to your dormitories," McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry helped Hermione pack her things and with an awkward handshake of goodnight they started to head to their dormitories

"Mr. Potter," Harry turned to McGonagall only to see that she was _smirking? _"I do expect you to be at par with Miss Granger from now on, I will not tolerate anything else understand?" Harry could only nod, "and another note Mr. Potter, I will be informing Flitwick and Quirrell, I will be keeping a keener eye on you so I expect better in every subject, including Potions – "

"But professor he doesn't like Harry at all, he picks on him on purpose," Hermione said as she had also stopped, she was curious after all.

McGonagall nodded more to herself than either of them, "I will speak to Professor Snape, should the treatment continue, please inform me, I will then proceed to find private instruction for the both of you," McGonagall said

"Both, Professor?" Hermione asked

"You will be as much as a target for Professor Snape's torture because of your relationship with Mr. Potter and as head of this house I cannot allow that," McGonagall said and smiled when she saw that both Harry and Hermione were blushing and beginning to protest about any relationship. They became silent when she help up her hand, "goodnight Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," and watched them, both still red faced, as they went to their dormitories

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning, giddy to get his study date with Hermione started. He was up and out of bed once again before anybody else and was halfway out the common room when he noticed Fred and George huddled in a corner. Curiosity got the better of him as he turned and headed towards them.<p>

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" he asked peeking over their shoulders.

"Sweet – "

"Merlin's – "

"Beard – "

"You scared us there Harry," the said together

"Well we heard what a prat"

"Our brother was being"

"So we took the liberty"

"Of taking it upon ourselves"

"Of teaching him a lesson"

"Before you maimed him"

Harry nodded, "Alright but to be clear I had nothing to do with what you guys are doing, I don't want to be dragged down if this goes south."

"Oh don't worry about that"

"Harry, you see we're just going to – "

Harry held up his hands, "I don't want to know, that way I can say I had no knowledge of what you guys are going to do."

Fred and George nodded, "Smart move there Harry," they said together again

"Alright, I'm going to go down to breakfast, I'll catch you guys later," Harry said as he turned

"Hold on there, Harry"

"We have a gift of sorts"

"A peace offering so that you know we are with you"

"Even if it puts us against our brother"

Fred pulled out an old folded piece of parchment, "Here"

Harry took it and looked at it, "Uh thanks I guess?"

"Thanks he says?" Fred acted as if hurt

"After we just handed over" George continued

"Our most prized possession!" they said together

Harry looked down at the piece of paper then George and Fred before opening it to show a blank piece of paper, Harry deadpanned, "It's a blank piece of paper guys…what am I supposed to do with it?"

Fred and George adopted a sly grin on their faces, "Oh the wonders you could do" Fred said

"With that piece of paper"

"That my dear Harry"

"Is the secret to our success"

"It is a wrench, giving it to you, but like we said"

"It is a peace offering"

"We give the great"

"The awesome"

"The downright bloody brilliant"

"The giver-of-headaches-to-all-teachers"

"The Marauder's Map!" they finished overly dramatically

Harry looked at them like they had grown another head, before he showed them both sides of the paper to show they were blank, before saying very slowly as to a toddler "it's a blank piece of paper…guys as fun as this is I'm going to go down for breakfast," he said as he placed the map back into their hands

"Wait, Harry!" Fred said

"We'll show you" George said as he and Fred pulled out their wands and tapped the map together

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_," they said together.

Harry's eyes went wide when what seemed to be webs of ink began to appear on the pagr, spreading out on their own accord. The inks fanned to every corner of the parchment , they joined at points, crisscrossed; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words that proclaimed

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

**The Marauder's Map**

Harry looked at the paper fascinated as he say Hogwarts castle depicted in great detail on the paper, it showed the entire caste, including the different floors and Harry was surprised when he looked at the Gryffindor tower to find three dots in the common room, with their names under them.

Harry pointed to the dots, "Is that seriously us?"

Fred smiled, "Of course, watch the map closely now Harry"

Both Fred and George stood and moved away from Harry and to opposite sides of the room. Harry's eye went wide when on the map the dots named George and Fred moved away from the Harry dot and to opposite sides of the room. Harry looked at the map, then them, then back to the map before suddenly pointing to Fred, "You're Fred? I thought you were George the entire time!"

All three of them dropped to the floor laughing at Harry's joke.

* * *

><p>Harry was enjoying his breakfast when Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Harry took note that she had pulled her hair back in a ponytail and could see that just the slightest amount of make up to her face. Nothing that was extremely noticeable but the faintest amount that showed that she wanted to look good without looking like a downright young girl trying to look good with makeup. Harry could tell that she had gotten pointers from her mother.<p>

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said with a bright smile when she noticed him already sitting at the table with his potions book open. She placed her own book bag on the table since they were basically alone at the table except for a few 5th years and 7th years. She pulled out her potions book as well and opened it before she set up her breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry said returning the bright smile, before leaning in close, "why did you put your hair in a ponytail?"

Hermione blushed, something that she took note of that she was doing a lot of lately, "it looks better this way, it's always so bushy and a down right mess, I wish I just had wavy hair."

Harry shrugged, "I like it the way it is, but if you're looking to make it permanently wavy I'm sure there's a potion to make it that way. I think you look pretty either way."

Hermione was blushing to the roots of her hair, "Thank you Harry."

"I couldn't help but overhear that last bit of conversation but I think I can help," a soft and almost melodic voice said behind them. They turned to find two Slytherin first years standing behind them. They tensed a bit when they saw them. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see that the 7th and 5th year Gryffindors watching the two Slytherins closely.

The Slytherin girls however look innocent enough as they smiled at Hermione and gave a shy smile to Harry; their cheeks turning pink. Harry suddenly realized that it was Daphne and Tracey. Harry took note as he took in their features. Both had heart shaped faces with eloquent features; full lips, almond shaped eyes and perfect pale skin. Daphne had straight blond hair that went dark brown at the roots and ended just below her shoulders with eyes that were a mix of grey and green. Tracey had dark brown hair that cascaded in gentle waves to her mid back and eyes that were a bright and beautiful shade of hazel. All in all, these girls were probably the most beautiful girls to set foot in Hogwarts since Harry's mother and they had yet to reach their full maturity.

Hermione became a bit jealous as she looked at the two girls; they were everything she secretly wanted to be. She watched with a envious eye as she could tell that Harry found the girls attractive and could tell that the girls liked Harry.

It took her a moment to realize though that the girls were not only looking her but talking to her with hopeful eyes, "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

Daphne smiled, "I said, my family owns a major line of magical beauty products, I would be more than happy to give you the potion, free of course…"

Hermione was surprised that the girl was willingly helping her, "Um that would be great."

Daphne's smile seemed to brighten the day, "Great, come on, we need to find a place to apply the potion and get everything else ready, we could make it a sort of girl hangout, just the three of us," she said as she extended her hand to Hermione, something that surprised all the Gryffindors that were watching.

"Oh I can't right now, Harry and I were going to go work on our potions essay," Hermione said kindly refusing

Harry jumped in quickly, he could tell that this was an opportunity for Hermione to make some more friends, "No that alright, we can work on it later, you should go Hermione," he said with a encouraging smile to Hermione, "if you need a place to do it, I'm sure me and Hermione have the perfect place to do it."

Tracey smiled, "That would be great, and if you don't mind, can me and Daphne tag along with doing the essay, we have to finish it too."

Harry smiled, "Sure meet Hermione up on the seventh floor in about ten minutes."

Once the girls had said their goodbyes and left Hermione turned to Harry, "What are you going to do during the meantime?" she was hoping to get out of this, she was worried that the Slytherin girls were up to no good.

"Oh I'll be around, besides I have to go out a practice Quidditch, I think we had practice yesterday and I missed it, though I think I just might just quit, I don't think I have the time to be playing and keep up with all my classes," Harry said thoughtfully

"But I thought you loved Quidditch" Hermione said confused

"Nah, I just like flying on my broom, besides Woods a bit off his rocker," Harry said as he and Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood next to the room of requirements; the room already ready, nervously. She wanted to believe that these girls were just trying to be her friends but her experiences with other children were countering it.<p>

"Hermione!" Daphne and Tracey walked up to her. Daphne was holding a bag, she held it up, "everything we need is in here. Harry won't know what hit him after we're done."

Hermione took note that Daphne didn't say 'with you' but let it go as being overcautious, "Um, ok so this is the room," Hermione said as she opened the door to what seemed like a beauty salon. Daphne and Tracey looked around the room slack jawed, it had EVERYTHING.

"I can't believe Hogwarts has a salon in it!" Daphne said, "how come I haven't heard of this?"

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them the secret the room but she also didn't want them to embarrass themselves if they ever thought o bringing someone here, "um it doesn't, this a very special room, it's not always here and it's different every time."

Tracey and Daphne gave Hermione a sideways glance before shrugging, "well we only need it for today so whatever," Tracey said before she moved over to one of the chair before indicating for Hermione and Daphne to join her in the chairs next to her, "so Hermione, tell us about yourself."

Hermione suddenly got nervous, "Um, well I'm a muggleborn and I like to read."

"And Harry," Tracey added slyly causing Hermione to blush, "don't worry we won't make fun of you, we were just wondering if you were willing to share?"

"Share?" Hermione asked confused

"Yes share," Daphne responded, "we were wondering if you were willing to share Harry, seeing as he is a lord, of more than one house on a side note, he will have more than one wife."

Hermione was shocked, this was all new to her, "wait WHAT?"

"Seeing as you are a muggleborn I guess we'll have to justify what we are saying and teach wizarding society," Daphne said

Half an hour later Hermione had reasonable reduced her temper, "So does Harry know all of this?"

"If you did not know I'm pretty sure he doesn't, besides he hasn't been raised in wizard society," Tracey said.

"earlier you said Harry was the lord of a house, more than one house on a side note…" Hermione inquired

"Ah yes, you see Harry is head of two ancient and noble houses the Potter and Black. Malfoy isn't the head of the Black only because he was born into the lesser house of Malfoy, still a noble house but not an ancient one and of much lower status. To illustrate my point I will have to point out the houses and their status in society. At the top stand the Potters, why you may ask? The House of Potter is actually a combination of houses that melded into one great house. Tracing the Potter line backwards you will find many Ancient houses, the Potters themselves, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverall, and the Blacks, of course Harry's father was not exactly the first to marry a muggleborn, but he was the first head of house to marry one. The Evans family in itself was part of the royal family in the muggle world, but that's not important in our world, what is, is the fact that Harry is the last of many of these lines. His father was able to avoid having to marry more than one woman because at the time he wasn't the last in the Potter line. After the war with Voldemort the line became extinct, Harry is the last remaining Potter, meaning he has to carry on a majority of these lines. The Black line cannot fall onto Malfoy because it would cause the house of Malfoy to become and Ancient and Noble house which is physically impossible."

"Next is the House of Black," Tracey picked it up, "now the house of Black used to be its own house but with its last head of house in Azkaban the house has now melded itself into the Potter line."

"Next is the House of Greengrass, my own house," Daphne said, "however, because of my family is not very large we are limited. I will one day become the head of my house until I bear a male child or until I die at which point a female child of mine will take my place."

"Then are the Bones and Longbottom, basically on the same level," Tracey continued, "And then we have a mess of minor houses that make up the Winzegamot including the Malfoys, they are the lowest house. They have wealth however because they are sly and cunning, stealing money from houses such as the Weasleys including their seat in the Winzegamot. In our society however they can never rise above, its how it is and always will be. Meaning that Harry is above his socially, politically and economically"

"I never thought I would be happy that wizarding society hasn't changed much since medieval times," Hermione sighed, "so basically what you're asking is if you can date Harry?"

Tracey and Daphne nodded, "Yes"

"But given everything you've just said how do I know you're not just doing it for social status and the money?" Hermione countered narrowing her eyes.

"Given that I'm from one of the ancient and noble houses, it wouldn't do anything for me really," Daphne said, "Tracey already has an older brother making her nothing other than a family member, if she were to marry Harry, she would carry on a line, most likely the Peverall, since the Houses of Hogwarts' lines have been stopped in respect to the founders, making her Lady Peverall, yes it is a major jump in status but Tracey was raised in both magical and muggle society."

"I see things the same way you do Hermione," Tracey said

"I don't know…" Hermione said. Everything they said made sense but her muggle raised thoughts were screaming that this was wrong and barbaric.

"Please Hermione," Daphne pleaded, "we really like Harry, not for his fame but because he a cute, shy and doesn't like his fame, even we can see that and it's…I don't know…perfect. He doesn't gloat."

"That's true," Hermione said; it was the same reasons she was attracted to him in the first place, he didn't gloat in his fame our use it in any way to get what he wanted, "well, I guess I'm ok with it, the only thing is you'll actually have to get Harry to like you. He doesn't open up to people and he's not into the whole Harem thing."

Daphne and Tracey smirked, "EVERY guy is into the whole harem thing Hermione, whether in magical society or magical society, and with girls and beautiful as we three are, there is no way he won't agree."

Hermione frowned, "that's true, you two are beautiful, how am I going to keep his attention?" she said more to herself than the two girls.

"I said WE THREE, honey I don't know who put in your head that you're not pretty but you are. They were probably trying to just make you feel bad for being better than them," Tracey said as she put her arm around Hermione shoulders, "but if it makes you feel better we will work on the stuff you don't like, first things first, you're hair."

Daphne then began to pull out products from her bag, "Ok so here's the hair manipulation potion," she indicated a purple potion, "I also have some skin clearing potion and some "body glow" potion which basically give your skin a beautiful soft healthy glow of perfection."

Hermione was surprised, "wow, how come everyone doesn't use this stuff."

"Because its ridiculously expensive," Tracey said, "I 'm lucky I'm her friend otherwise I wouldn't be able to use this stuff."

"The good thing about this 'stuff' as Tracey has put it, is that you really only have to take it once, which is why it's so expensive. The hair manipulation potion is one of the most expensive products because it does exactly what the name implies, allow you to manipulate your hair on a thought."

Hermione went wide eyed, "Really?"

Daphne smiled and then closed her eyes in concentration; suddenly her hair began to adopt a gentle wave before turning into large curls, "See? The only thing it can't do is change the color of your hair. But you'll never need another brush ever again, all you really have to do is run your fingers through your hair and it'll fix itself."

"How much is this stuff?" Hermione inquired

"Well…let's just say only upper class, very wealthy families can afford the potion alone," Daphne said, "the other products are also expensive as well the skin clearing one is not so much because although it completely heals all scars and makes you skin perfect, glamours will do the same thing, though you have to maintain them. The "body glow" uses many ingredients including unicorn hair and Veela hair so it's also very hard to make but its well worth the money in my opinion."

"Then why are you giving all of this to me for free?" Hermione asked

"Well we were hoping for you to be our friend," Tracey said, "we don't have many as we are already considered the Ice Queens of Hogwarts and our beauty has all the girls angry or insanely jealous of us. One thing though, if you go through this treatment, you'll most likely have to act like us because I can guarantee that girls will hate you and chase you."

Hermione looked at the products then the girls, was she willing to do this and suffer through that, was looking good that really important for her. her thoughts turned to Harry, she knew he would like it but wasn't it the opposite of everything she stood for? Changing for a boy, to look good just because it was what society wanted?

"I know what you're thinking and I thought it too before I did it," Tracey said, "am I really going to suffer through this just to look good? For a boy? For my self-satisfaction?"

"I guess when you put it that way, it seems like the wrong thing to do but look into yourself, I'm only bringing out the best of you, not changing you, these potions don't change a thing about you. They don't change your features, they don't change who you are inside. They just bring out what you were meant to be," Daphne said. She put her hand on Hermione's knee, "It won't change the reason Harry loves you, he loves the girl inside along with the girl on the outside, more so than the girl on the outside because that's who Harry is, he is a person who _looks_ at you, not would looks at you, do you know what I mean?"

Hermione gave a wet chuckle as tears had begun to form in her eyes, "yea, I know what you mean," she then nodded, "ok let's do it."

* * *

><p>I know its not my best chapter or work but I really wanted to include them because i like the girls<p>

REVIEW for me please


	4. Chapter 4

**So…many…cookies…*munch munch munch* Hello there, missed me? I bet you're like 'this arsehole has yet to update this story yet he updated his other stories and started a new one!' Well what can I say, my mind is always full of ideas and stories, heck I've started three different books and three different movie scripts of which only one is partly completed, the other is just an outline and the third one is the only one that is actually getting written. Anyways back to Restart Button Year 1, this chapter is a kind of setup to a much longer chapter that will jump a little here and there as I skip days and some weeks in favor of not going day by day…cuz that would be boring…enjoy and REVIEW because it makes me warm and fuzzy inside and makes people want to read this story when they see 120 reviews or more with only 4 chapters, which reminds me, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the library trying to concentrate on his potions essay but found it a little hard to do so when his focus was on Hermione. He wanted her to be happy and he was hoping that hanging out with girls and talking about girly things would make her happy. He forced himself back to the essay on front of him as he knew Hermione would want him to. He looked back into his text and began to read but as he read he noticed that it felt like he had already read the book and was rereading. He found the feeling odd because he was sure he had not read the entirety of the potions book.<p>

"Strange isn't it?"

Harry looked up to find a young man looking at him. He seemed familiar as though they had met before though he couldn't quite remember ever meeting a person quite like the man, he seemed to glow perfection, "I'm sorry?"

"The feeling like you've read it before but you're sure you haven't. Happens to only those we send back with 'time release' memories. It was an insurance policy of the after-life to make sure the future doesn't change too drastically from where it's supposed to head, although it did go wrong for about 40 years but let's forget about my minor mistake shall we, let's talk about you!" The young man sat across from Harry, "so I see you've already set the board up for the kill in the Hermione situation, very nicely I might add. The board has already been set for Daphne and Tracy; you can thank yours truly for that. Fleur and Gabrielle situation is impossible at this point, I mean France is a bit far from here but we can work on that the summer of third year…Luna should be a challenge next year but a workable challenge."

Harry stared at young man wondering what the hell he was talking about although the names did for some reason ring a bell, "I'm sorry….who are you?"

The young man smiled, "Leon, ring a bell?"

The name struck a chord in his memory but once again Harry was at a loss of where he had heard the name it seemed like he met the man years ago, "well don't worry about it, you shouldn't anyways. So like I said routine checkup, everything looks good, and in the case of any and all schoolwork, go with your gut instinct no matter what, _trust me._" The young man stood and started to walk away

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Harry asked

Leon stopped and smiled at him, "Look forget everything I said and just remember this, go with your gut."

Harry nodded watched the young man walk away. He watched young man greeted someone at the door and walk away laughing only for Daphne and Tracy to show up with an absolutely gorgeous girl with them. He stared at the new girl slack jawed and as he looked closer at the girl he began to notice small things that reminded all too much of Hermione, in fact the more he looked at her the more she realized that she looked exactly like Hermione except with wavy hair and a glow about her that almost made her look like the young man that had just walked away.

"Merlin, Hermione you look _amazing_," Harry said finally finding his words

Hermione blushed beautifully as she smiled, "Thank you Harry, who was that?"

"Who was who?" Harry asked a bit dumbly

"The Slytherin you were just talking to," Hermione said.

"Yea, we've never seen him before either," Tracy said as she sat down next to Harry on his left side leaving his right side to Hermione who slid right in. Daphne looked a bit disappointed but sat in front of Harry and gave a brilliant smile.

Harry was having a hard time following anything as he just sort of tuned out everything and focused on the sight before him, the girls were making him go brain dead but he quickly recovered, "Um, Leon is his name…"

"When did you meet him?" Daphne asked

"I don't really know," Harry said as he finally brought his train of thoughts away from the girls and started to think, "I felt like I've met him before."

"Well I'm sure me and Daphne will meet him soon, he is a Slytherin after all," Tracy said as she pulled out her potions book and opened it.

"So what do you have done?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her essay.

"Um well so far I've been able to identify the elements of the…"

Harry, Hermione, Tracey and Daphne had spent the next hour gathering the information they needed and writing the essay. As it turned out Daphne knew more about potions than Hermione did in terms of the actual brewing while Hermione still had the advantage of knowing why certain ingredients went together and why they were so important. With both of them guiding the worked diligently and quickly. Harry found himself correcting them ever so often by the surprise all three of the girls and every time Harry tried to recall where he had read the information he found himself at a lost on how exactly he knew it.

* * *

><p>They had just finished their essays when lunch came around and they packed up to leave for the Great Hall. They talked about random subjects never really settling one topic but hitting many. They found themselves to be the recipients of a lot of questioning looks and glances but they ignored them for the most part. House biases were going to be a little difficult to break but it was something that they had determined that they were going to have to break regardless. In all honestly it didn't really make much sense why Slytherin was so isolated but as Daphne and Tracey explained It, Slytherin isolated itself and their house head didn't help in discriminating against anyone who wasn't a Slytherin.<p>

"But why doesn't Professor Dumbledore stop him or at least address the situation?" Hermione asked, "I mean it's obvious to everyone that he does it on purpose."

"He's too valuable to Dumbledore," Harry said almost on automatic, "although once a death eater, Professor Snape switched sides near the end of the war and was an essential part in Voldemort's downfall. That coupled with the fact that Professor Snape knows too much information for both sides of the last war bends anything into his favor; which is why he gets away with so much. In essence though Snape owes his life to Dumbledore, Professor Snape just happens to hold the cards in his favor."

Harry found himself at the end of some surprised looks from Daphne, Tracey and Hermione. To which he himself was not at all surprised to see as he himself was surprised at the information that he had just revealed.

"_Professor _Dumbledore," Hermione corrected him as is it was within her nature, "and how do you know all of this?"

Harry's mind was racing, something wasn't right, how was he pulling up information? He knew for a fact that he was not aware of where he had gotten the information but only that he knew it for sure that it was entirely true, "um, doesn't everyone know?" he tried to pull it off thinking quickly before he finally found something to attach the information to, "I was reviewing some public records from the ministry and there was a case file for Snape as he was being tried as a Death eater and it says that Dumbledore vouched for him on the record. I just pieced the rest of it together as it was the only way that it explains the situation…" Harry prayed that it would work…

"_Professor _Dumbledore and _Professor _Snape, Harry," Hermione corrected once again, "well it's a good thing you took an interest in the law and cases, thinking of being coming an auror or lawyer?"

Harry couldn't help but choke back a laugh; Hermione was unique, far more than anyone who Harry had met, "I don't know, I think I'm a little young to know what I want to be for the rest of my life Mione."

Harry, Daphne, and Tracey continued to walk before they noticed that Hermione was no longer walking with them. They turned to find her with her mouth slightly ajar, "what is it Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Harry strangely before blushing and smiling, "Nothing, nothing at all." In truth Hermione was on cloud nine as she had gotten her first nickname outside of her family. It was a cute name in her opinion that would only sound right coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Well, let's go get lunch before the Great Halls fills up, maybe we'll be able to sit together," Tracey said as they all got back to walking. In the end it was decided that it would be safer for them to sit separately as just walking in together had caused many to look at them strangely, Snape being the worst of them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the lake mostly and exploring a bit of the school. They ran into Ron on one occasion as he sat by himself by the lake picking at the grass. Harry wanted to pass him but Hermione wanted to be the bigger person and make amends. That all flew out the window when Ron had angrily stalked away. Hermione sighed and continued on with her day with Harry and the girls; she had lived her life with people like Ron and she wasn't about to let him affect her like she had let him once.

* * *

><p>After quick goodbyes to Daphne and Tracy, which involved kisses on the cheek, they left towards their respective houses. Harry blushed heavily after they left, and tried to explain to Hermione that he had nothing to do with that and that he was only being a good friend.<p>

He was surprised when Hermione just laughed before she stopped him and took him to the side. This was probably the best time to let him know about their arrangement, "Harry, I really like you…a lot," she blushed but pressed on, "and I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry was about ready to kiss her when she stopped him, "But…Daphne and Tracey like you as well," Harry looked at her confused, "you don't have to agree, they know that, but they would also like to be your girlfriends…"

Harry stared at Hermione strangely. After about a minute of silence he asked the only question that was in his mind, "Is that legal?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes."

"But are you ok with that?" Harry asked sincerely

Hermione was a bit shocked, she hadn't expected this question, he was a guy after all, weren't they into these kind of things? "At first no…but then they explained it to me. In the end if I want to be with you, I have to accept that I won't be able to have you all to myself. It's a bit hard to accept but I can and Daphne and Tracey are great people…"

"So…I have to have multiple girlfriends?" Harry asked confused, "is that how the magical world works?"

"Unfortunately , or fortunately, for you yes," Hermione said, "come on." She took his hand in hers and led him to towards the library, it was the most secluded place that she could think of and it was still a couple of hours before curfew. Just enough time to explain everything to him…

* * *

><p><strong>So not as much as my normal chapter but this is more just like a filler chapter to a much bigger chapter coming soon, like in a week soon. BYE oh and review!<strong>


End file.
